


Until We Die

by AngstyZebra



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyZebra/pseuds/AngstyZebra
Summary: Takano takes Onodera out on a date for his birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Onodera Ritsu's birthday! I wrote this story to celebrate. Enjoy!

Ritsu has somehow ended up in this situation. A situation which he predicted would happen, but got himself into nonetheless. He was on a date with Takano Masamune, the evil editor who seemed to always have some evil spell up his sleeve to force the shorter man into falling for him even deeper every time. Ritsu did protest with everything he had. but to no avail, he always did have a spot deep down inside which always held a special place for Takano. This still existed no matter the countless times he had tried to push the man away.

What is the situation?

It's Ritsu's birthday. That one day a year which Ritsu wants to just sit alone in his apartment and read a nice book. Takano Masamune took that nice, quiet day away from him when he dragged the tsundere out the door and forced the two to spend the day together. Yes, they had spent the entire day together.

And as much as Ritsu hated the thought of spending his birthday with this raven haired man, he ended up having a more pleasant day than he thought he would. Ritsu didn't like to admit it, but the fact that the taller man had planned such a lovely day only for him made him extremely happy. In fact, it made his stomach turn upside down just thinking about it. What made Ritsu even more joyful was the realization that while Takano was planning the day out, he must have been thinking about Ritsu very deeply. Takano had to take in account for Ritsu's likes and dislikes.

They started off their day with a nice, little Japanese diner. After energizing themselves with breakfast and coffee, they headed towards the shopping district. They looked around for a few hours, spending most of their time at the bookstores. After realizing they had run out of bookstores and otherwise interesting shops to visit, Takano dragged Ritsu towards the park.

The younger male didn't realize it at first, but he soon understood once he saw the cherry blossom trees. A genuine smile from Takano and the comment "Like old times, right?" came a few moments after they arrived there. This, of course, only caused him to look away in embarrassment because of the decade-old-memories this small action triggered.

The two began to head back to the apartment building once they had spent some time in the park under the cherry blossoms, and the sky started to dim. Ritsu followed Takano into his apartment with no big protests. The older man made dinner for the two, teaching him about some basics of cooking and scolding him for not eating proper meals. While this always bothered the younger man, it was still refreshing to hear Takano worry about him so much.

Takano walked towards the small balcony of the apartment and gestured for Ritsu to follow. "I want to show you something." he explained.

And this is where they are now, on the balcony of Takano's apartment. He looked up at the sky and spoke, "Look at it." Ritsu followed his gaze, emerald eyes meeting with the beautiful night sky. There weren't many stars to see because of the busy city they lived in. But it was still mesmerizing to the young editor. Takano took Ritsu's hand in his own and didn't say a word. He simply continued to watch the night sky. And for once, Ritsu didn't mind holding Takano's hand. It felt comforting for once. "Happy birthday, Ritsu."

All Ritsu could think of in that moment was, "This is nice. I wouldn't mind doing this every year. I wouldn't even mind doing this every _day_ if I had to. I could get used to spending time with him like this every day. Even until we die."

But Ritsu would never admit this to Takano. Even if his life depended on it.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Should I make more chapters and continue this? Please let me know and thank you for reading!


End file.
